I. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a portable device which delivers scents to the wearer for the purpose of entertainment or the beneficial alteration of behavior.
II. Prior Art
There are scent emitting devices which emit scent for the purposes of altering the environment, serving as an alarm, or for use in conjunction with moving images.
Devices which emit scent for purposes of altering the environment are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,175,791; 5,342,584; 5,111,477; 5,437,410; 5,487,502; 3,632,020; and 5,221,025.
Scent emitting devices which work as alarms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,804; 5,321,669; 5,055,822; 4,407,585; and 5,508,685.
Scent emitting devices used in conjunction with moving images such as in a movie theater are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,749,187; 2,540,144; 2,562,959; 2,813,452; 2,905,049; 3,795,438; 4,603,030; and 4,629,604.
One problem associated with all of these prior art methods and devices is that they disperse scent into a relatively large space (e.g. a room or movie theater). This means that a relatively large amount of fragrance or scent must be employed in order to insure the scent is perceived by the user.
Another problem with these prior art systems is uniform distribution of the scent throughout the room. The scent must be mixed with the already existing air in the room so that it can be appreciated by those present in the room. The mixing of the scent-laden air throughout a large space is difficult.
Yet another problem with these prior art systems is changing from one scent to another. Once the room has one scent therein, that scent must be removed quickly either during or before another scent is introduced into the room.
Still another problem with these scent delivery systems is they are not truly portable. If the scent delivery system is to be used for behavior modification, it should be portable.
There is a need for a portable scent delivery system which quickly delivers scent to a user and just as quickly removes that scent so as to allow for a rapid change from one scent to another.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a portable scent delivery system which delivers to the wearer various fragrances and scents. More specifically the invention can be used to provide the user with the specific mixtures of scents. The ability to successfully achieve this goal is contingent upon the following unique objects and advantages of this system.
The first object and advantage of this system is its ability to carry mixtures of scents to and then away from the user""s nose using a conduit. The use of a conduit to deliver scented air directly to the user""s nose is unique. All prior inventions have relied upon convection and diffusion through air in an open space.
The second object and advantage of this system is its ability to rapidly change from one scent to another with a minimum amount of air flow. Because of the use of a conduit, very small volumes of air can carry all the necessary scent molecules to the user""s nose. Because of the small carrier air volumes, the rate and duration of scent delivery to the use""s nose can be precisely controlled. Thus, the rate of change of scents can be very rapid which is unique to this invention. No prior inventions can achieve this because open air diffusion and convection is so much slower. In addition, removal of the scent away from the user is also much slower.
The third object and advantage of this system is the ability to blend multiple scents together. The blending is unique because of the use of precise proportional flow control in a closed conduit system. In this way the precise mixture of concentrations which are created are maintained all the way to the viewers nose. No prior art can provide for this. Each individual scent in the blend can be adjusted in magnitude so that a wide variety of sensory impressions can be created.
The fourth object and advantage of the system is that it provides for a portable system to provide scent to the wearer. The other systems described which deliver scent to an individual rely upon large bulky systems to supply the fragrance and gas flow need to drive the system. The advantage of portability allows the device disclosed to perform a variety of functions which a fixed device cannot. The most obvious unique advantage of the portability is that it allow the invention to be used for behavior control.
Examples of behavior control applications include appetite suppression and smoking cessation. It has been shows that scents have a beneficial effect in producing these effects. However in order for scent delivery to be effective it must be portable. This is because most individuals are ambulatory and the likelihood of having a craving for food or cigarettes is as likely to occur while one is walking around as when one is seated. Other advantages of potability will become apparent in the disclosure of this device.
The fifth object and advantage is to provide special apparatus to deliver scent filled air directly to the users nose. The invention provides for three possible types of nasal interfaces which are in close proximity to the wearer""s nose. All three interface are unique in that they not only deliver the scent rapidly to the wearer""s nose but then rapidly withdraw the scent away from the wearer""s nose. The interfaces are specifically designed to control the diffusion of scent to the wearer""s nose.
The purpose of this system is to provide for a portable means of delivering one or more scents in any combination and sequence desired. The invention accomplishes this task with two main groups of components. The first group, the scent generating group of components, are all located in a case. These components are used to create scent-laden air and propel that air through a conduit to a nasal interface.
The second group is a nasal interface or scent delivery device which is positioned in close proximity to the user""s nose and delivers scent-laden air directly to the user""s nose. It also removes the scent-laden air from the user""s nose by an exhaust which is part of the nasal interface.
Broadly, the present invention is a portable scent delivery system which comprises a scent generator which provides scent-laden air to a nasal interface by means of a conduit, the nasal interface is positioned in close proximity to a user""s nose so as to provide scent-laden air directly to the user""s nose and allows for a rapid exhaust of the scent-laden air from the user""s nose.
Preferably, the scent generator is a case which houses a number of scent chambers. Each one contains a porous pad saturated with a different liquid phase scent. A blower fan is used to force air through the scent chamber. Thus, scent-laden air is produced. This scent-laden air is directed to the wearer""s nose by nasal tubing which connects to the nasal interface and releases the scent under the wearer""s nose. The scent generator, however, can also be a single scent chamber which is used in conjunction with the fan. Additionally, the scent generator could be one or more canisters of scent-laden air under pressure which drives scent to the user""s nose.
The fan can be replaced with any means that creates an air gradient or pumps air. For example, a canister of compressed air or a vacuum positioned at the exhaust of the nasal interface can be used to move the scent-laden air through the system.
The nasal interface provides scent-laden air from the conduit to the nose. Such interfaces include masks that cover the nose, both the nose and mouth, or a tubing arrangement which vents scent-laden air directly to the user""s nose. The tubing arrangement can be a Tee, or a wishbone which is positioned directly below or not more than about 0.25 inches (0.5 cm) into the nasal cavity of the user. In all cases, the nasal interface must deliver scent-laden air to within close proximity of the user""s nose.
Preferably, the scent delivery system of the present invention comprises:
a case;
a fan for moving scent-laden air through the system, said fan housed in said case;
one or more fragrance containers housed in said case, each of said fragrance containers having an inlet valve and an outlet valve, said inlet valve connected by means of inlet tubing to said fan;
a mixing bed housed in said case, said mixed bed having an inlet connected to said outlet valve of each of said fragrance containers by means of an outlet tubing and having an outlet connected to nasal tubing;
a scent delivery device for wearing by a user of said scent delivery system at the wearer""s nose so as to deliver scent directly to the user""s nose and to remove scent from the wearer""s nose, said delivery device having an inlet connected to said nasal tubing and an outlet connected to exhaust tubing; and
an electrical source housed in said case, said electrical source providing electricity to said fan so that said fan can move scent-laden air through said system.
The scent delivery devices are a nose mask, a face mask, or a T-joint.
Preferably, a scent scrubber is connected to the exhaust tubing of the scent delivery device to remove the scent from the air and prevent the scent from escaping from the system. The scent scrubber is preferably housed in the case.
The valves used with the system can be manual or electrical. Preferably, they are graduated so as to vary the amount of scent released into the air.
Preferably, a microprocessor is housed in the case and controls the fan and the inlet and outlet valves of the fragrance containers. The microprocessor can be programmed so as to operate at certain times or to provide a certain concentration scent to the mixed bed.
Preferably, a biofeedback system is employed with the scent system of the present invention. Suitable biofeedback systems include heart rate monitors, skin galvanometer monitors, and respiratory rate monitors. These biofeedback systems monitor the user and, through the microprocessor, can allow the system to operate as needed by the user. For example, if the heart rate monitor indicates that the user""s heart rate has increased, then the microprocessor can activate the scent delivery system to release a calming scent so as to decrease the user""s heart rate.